Forever, With You Oneshots
by 1327
Summary: Chapter 7 - Simple and Sweet - Two words she finds most like her captain.
1. Bananas

A/N: Hello. 1327 here. First of all, to inform, I published this oneshot series because of these small and short LuNa ideas I have been having. For example, this one. So, practically, this is just where my rejected multiple chapter story ideas go, only shortened into a one shot. Hope you like. ;P

* * *

The sound of shuffling from behind her soon began to irritate the young woman as she roughly forced herself to complete her unfinished map. The sound of a door opening then closing caused a sigh of relief to escape her mouth as she smiled, now able to proceed working in silence.

It was a few minutes that the door opened once again, the sound of a pair of sandaled feet making its way across the room and plopping itself onto the bed, the sound of the cushion being pushed down from the sudden appliance of weight. Nami turned around, gritting her teeth as she looked at a certain raven haired teen spread across the bed. It wasn't _just_ a bed. It was_ her _bed_._

"Luffy, what are you doing?" she seethed and clenched her fists, watching Luffy slowly peel a banana. Is that where he went? The kitchen?

The straw hat wearing captain peered over at her, but glanced back at the piece of fruit in his hand. He took off the rest of the banana peel and threw it behind him, landing softly with a thud on the floor.

Nami quickly sat up, swiftly walking over to him and landing a punch right on top of his skull. He grunted in pain and held his head. "Nami...!" he whined, sticking out his bottom lip to a pout while one hand still held onto his fruit. The orange haired woman huffed, quite annoyed, and crossed her arms, walking back to the desk.

She sat on the wooden chair and picked up the pen, beginning to trace the sketched lines made from the rough pencil sketch marks, careful not to stray far from the outlines. It was then that he had decided to ask her a simple question that made her head explode and her pen to crack under the pressure she was currently putting on the item.

"Oi, Nami." he mumbled. There was a long pause in his sentence, and she thought that he had fallen asleep so she glanced from across her shoulder. She was wrong of her thought and instead saw Luffy sitting up, staring at the banana with a serious expression on his face. Nami raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Lu-"

"Oi, Nami..."

The corners of her lips twitched from his sudden interruption and turned on her seat, glaring daggers at the boy. "What is it?"

Luffy turned his head to face her direction, sporting furrowed brows and frowning lips.

"Why do bananas look like what I have here?" he asked, tilting his head to the side as he pointed down to where his shorts covered a certain area near his thighs. Before he knew it, he was pummeled to the ground by a shower of fists, to which was owned by his very navigator's.

He cried in pain, dropping the banana as he did not seem to care about the food anymore, and clutched his currently in pain, fractured bone. Nami loomed over him, expression dark and irritated.

"Don't ask me a stupid question like that!" she screamed, landing another punch at the boy. Luffy whined, rubbing his head.

"It does look like it! See!" Luffy reached down and hooked the waist line of his shorts with his fingers, stretching the band for Nami to see. The orange haired woman's face erupted to a red and pink hue, her expression bewildered and surprised. Her head lowered, bangs covering her eyes and hit the rubber boy with a fierce, strong punch once again.

Nami looked up, her face slightly flushed, watching as Luffy rolled on the floor in pain. Once he recovered, he sat up with a pout. His eyes averted to somewhere near her lower abdomen. This causing the girl to look down as well and seeing how he was looking at a certain spot she was quite uncomfortable with.

"Nami, do you have a kintama too?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"IDIOT!"

* * *

A/N: "Kintama" is a japanese slang term meaning the male testicle if some of you guys still haven't gotten to that arc yet. XD It literally translates to "Golden Ball" or "Golden Balls", as said in the Wiki.


	2. Roaming Monsters

It was a dark, damp night. The moon was out, clouds of grey surrounding the bright, round circle of white. The sounds of cicadas chirping echoed throughout the deep forest. Along the dirt road, there walked a lone, caped figure, his feet leaving no sound as he took careful footsteps to where he wanted to go.

Soon enough, the figure reached a small cottage. The hooded head looked up at the house and saw light seeping through a bedroom window. With no effort, the mysterious person leaped up and jumped inside the bedroom, to which the window was completely open, where the light was coming from.

Lifting the hood, the person revealed themself to be a boy, a black-haired young teenager to be exact. He looked around the room, spotting a figure sitting up on the bed, a book in hand. Though it seemed that she was sleeping, for her head hung low and the light coming from the lamp was nearly gone.

He walked up to her, staring at the calm expression she wore before lowering his head and turning it to an angle. He brought his lips close to the nape of the girl's neck, his breathing steady against her skin, before softly biting it. This caused the orange haired woman to stir awake as she found herself quite trapped in between the wall and the man. Moaning slightly, she whispered his name, one of her hands placing itself on his shoulder.

"Luffy...?"

Luffy slowly pulled back, the woman meeting face to face with a grinning teen.

"Yep," he replied, leaning his face close to hers. Close enough that the orange haired teen felt his breath against her lips. "I didn't expect you to remember who I am, Nami." he chuckled, softly pressing his lips to hers. It had been a long time since the last time they met. But he sure did miss her, a lot.

Nami smiled, before wrapping her arms around him. Luffy had managed to snake his tongue inside her mouth, which caused a moan of pleasure on her side. As they proceeded to kiss, Nami began unbuttoning his black cloak, feeling his deep and carved out muscles underneath. He opened his eyes, though only half lidded, and paused as she had broken apart and hugged him instead.

"Nami?" he asked, breathing labored as he looked down at the girl below him. He heard a sniffle and he blinked, watching as she looked up, a small smile on her face.

"I'm really glad you're here..." she said, a single tear sliding down her cheek. Luffy's eyes widened and he pulled her up tenderly, seeing her wiping her ever flowing tears.

"Nami? Is there something wrong? Are you hurt?"

"S-Sorry..." she quickly responded, slightly hicupping, "It's just that...I'm so happy to see you again..."

Luffy froze, quite shocked by this, but grinned anyways. "I'm sorry for making you worry. I promise, I'll beat the shit out of myself next time I miss a day going here." he said, puffing up his chest proudly.

Nami snorted, which resulted in gleeful laughter as she leaned against his chest for support, "A-Are you an idiot?!" she exclaimed, still laughing cheerfully.

"Maybe..." he blew into her ear, "Maybe not..."

Nami immediately stopped, a shiver running up her spine as he reached under her blouse, running his cold hands against her flat stomach.

A smile spread across her features, "You've changed," she claimed, running her hands on his back, his cloak long forgotten on the floor. Luffy grinned and ran his thumb over her lips, before tilting his head to an angle once more and baring two pairs of sharp canines.

Reacting immediately, the ginger haired woman quickly pushed him away, a frown on her face. He whined in disappointment, his iris tinted slightly in red.

"You know I hate it when you bite me with those!" Nami exclaimed, pointing a finger at him.

The black-haired vampire deflated. His eyes lit up and he crawled up to her, trapping her against the wall, a smirk evident on his face with two pointy teeth poking from his lips. He placed both of his forearms on either side of her head and she squeaked in surprise.

He chuckled deeply, "Then why do you moan when I bite you?"

Taken aback, Nami paused, not moving. Suddenly, her face erupted into a blush, embarrassment written on her facial expression. "S-S-So! Th-That doesn't mean anything!"

Luffy laughed and cupped his hand onto her chin, bringing her gaze to his. They stared at each other intently as Luffy slowly leaned forward, capturing her lips to his. It began soft, just lips on lips, until Luffy that is, bit her lower lip lightly with the tip of his keen-edged canine teeth.

Nami gasped in surprise, and separated once again. She hit him over the head and he laughed.

* * *

A/N: I just thought of Luffy as a vampire and then I came up with this! He would really make a smexy vampire, if he didn't do anything silly while in a form like that. Well, hope you like! :D


	3. The Sly Cat

The animal and human like creature smiled, curling her tail behind her back. She was wearing orange striped clothing, a pair of small cat ears poking on top of her red-head. She was strange indeed, appearing out of nowhere while he tried to find out where he was in the first place.

She remained silent, watching the boy that stood in front of her.

"Oi, could you tell me where I am?" he asked, finding the fact that her ears perked up interesting.

A frown replaced the smile on her face and she walked over to him, jabbing her extremely sharp nail on his chest. She pouted, "Che, asking me that question without even telling me your name, how indecent."

He raised an eyebrow, but grinned, "My name's Monkey D. Luffy! Nice to meet you!" he said, holding out his hand. Expecting the girl to shake his hand, he was surprised that she put her's on top of his instead, putting his arm down. She raised both her appendages, placing her hands on his chest.

"Nami. That's my name." she purred, moving her tail and grazing his chin with it.

It had felt soft for him and he hummed as she brushed his cheek. Her gaze looked emotionless and she slightly looked down, getting a good view of his chest and stomach. Her eyebrows rose and she licked her lips.

"I know how to get out of this place, just follow me, I know where it is." she smirked, wrapping her orange tail lightly around his neck, slowly stepping forward, until the tail wasn't in contact with him anymore.

"Oh, do you really?!" he asked in surprise. To be honest, he didn't even know where he intended on going anyway.

With a wave of her hand, she began walking forward, waving her tail around, "Mm, follow me."

After a couple of minutes of walking, she stopped suddenly, turning around and smirking at the oblivious boy. He looked around, "What are we doing here?" he asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Ah, you'll see," she said, lightly pinning him to a tree.

Luffy blinked, staring at the girl. "Nami? What-"

She placed a finger on his lips before he could finish his sentence, "Don't worry, I won't do anything _bad_." Nami then trailed her furry tail up and across his muscled chest.

Luffy laughed, "Hey, Nami! That tickles!" he giggled.

Nami paused and stared up at him, a small smile on her face. Her tail slithered down his body until it touched a very sensitive spot near his lower regions. Luffy tensed and he laughed nervously as she continued on rubbing that certain place.

"A-Ah, Nami? Wh-Wh-What are you d-doing?" he said, his fingers digging at the bark of the tree that was behind him.

The human like animal smirked, "Trust me, I'll make you feel great, Luffy..."

He quickly woke with a start, breathing labored and his heart beating hard against his rib cage. He looked around and saw that he was in the woman's quarters, laying on the floor. Near him, he saw the orange haired navigator sitting on a chair, her head turned to look at him.

"Luffy?" asked Nami, a confused expression on her face. "What's wrong?"

He did a quick double-check around the place to make sure he really was on the Thousand Sunny and not in the mysterious place he had dreamt he was in. Once he was sure, he fell back in relief, a small sigh escaping his lips. He found Nami still staring at him and he just grinned.

"It was weird." Luffy began, sitting up, causing a floor board to creak. "I had a dream that you were half cat and half human, but I didn't know who you where..." he said, placing a hand under his chin.

Nami raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yeah..." he muttered, closing his eyes. He furrowed his brows, sweat forming on his forehead. "Then you started touching me..."

"Touching you..?" she said, turning around on her seat. "What do you mean?"

Luffy pointed down to a certain area. "You were touching me here." he said, "I didn't really know how it felt since it was a dream though..." he then looked up, a serious look on his face, "Nami, could you-"

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I TOUCHING YOU!" she fumed, hitting him so hard to the point that it sent him flying to the head-board, almost knocking him out.

"Sorry for asking..." he muttered, a large lump on top of his head.

Nami huffed, proceeding to her map. Though when she picked up her pen, she couldn't help but not concentrate. She blushed, groaning in frustration.

* * *

A/N: I feel like all I did was bore myself in this chapter. ._. Not really proud of this one. Next chapter will surely be more interesting! I hope...


	4. Together

Luffy sat down on the figure-head with a content sigh, rubbing his surprisingly flat stomach. "Ah, that was delicious!" he exclaimed. "As expected from Sanji!" he remained silent, watching the sun as the light cast a shadow behind him.

It was a few minutes later that he felt a presence climb on top of the figure-head, settling next to him. He looked over to the person and saw his one and only orange haired navigator. She was hugging her legs to her body, her chin placed on top of one of her knees.

"Nami?" he asked.

She only smiled, "What's wrong? I just wanted to watch the sunset."

Luffy grinned and spread his feet out, stretching his arms and propping his hands behind himself to support his weight. They watched the sun in silence, the sound and smell of the waves crashing against the side of the ship invaded the ginger haired woman's senses as she attempted to stop slumber to take her in.

The bright ball of gas was soon enough gone, and the big, beaming moon slowly made its appearance. Stars quickly filled the darkness of the night, illuminating the ocean and the deck of the Thousand Sunny.

Luffy smiled at the sky and a yawn made its way out of his mouth. He felt the need to stretch for he had been sitting in the same position for over a time and drew one of his legs back to stand up, but something hit his shoulder softly, stopping him from the action.

He looked over to see Nami, the glow of the moon stretched across her soft features and Luffy couldn't help but stare. He shook his head, a frown on his face and took the fragile figure into his arms. Carefully, he stood up and made his way to the women's quarters.

When he reached the door, he knocked and waited for an answer. When nothing came, he opened the door and walked in, seeing as Robin wasn't in the room.

"Ah, Robin must be on watch." he said.

Luffy walked up to the bed with a treasure chest sitting next to it and placed the sleeping woman on the soft mattress. He pulled back, but she swiftly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Luffy..." she murmured, her eyes half lidded.

"U-U-Um, N-Na-Nami...!" he said, trying to pry her hands off his neck. She only tightened her hold in response, pulling the poor boy to the bed with her.

He landed next to her and her hands trailed down his shoulder blades, her thin arms hugging his body to hers. Nami snuggled her face to the crook of his neck, her warm, steady breathing hot against his skin.

A shiver ran down his spine as he attempted to take her arms off his neck without waking her up. To no avail, he collapsed on the bed with a sigh, looking at his navigator's face. He just smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. Luffy lay his forehead against hers, and without a single care in the world, fell asleep.

* * *

Morning soon came, the light casting across the floor from the window. It gently laid its soft, colorful rays on a certain tangerine haired navigator, stirring her awake. Her eyelids fluttered open and she tightened her grasp around a familiar figure laying in front of her.

When she fully opened her eyes, she was quite surprised to see her captain, Monkey D. Luffy, sleeping in her bed, his face only mere millimeters close to hers. He shifted, causing his lips to softly brush against hers.

Nami quickly sprang up, her face as red as a tomato. "LUFFY!" she seethed.

The black-haired teen groggily sat up, rubbing his eyes. Before he could blink, Nami hit him, sending him flying and his face crashing to the wall. It didn't really hurt, since he was a rubber man after all, and he knew he was gonna get the beating of a lifetime when Sanji comes to the room.

It wasn't his fault anyways that he was sleeping on her bed in the first place.

* * *

A/N: Hmm...Not really satisfied with this one either. :( I promise, the next one will be far more interesting than this! :D


	5. Surf Board

_A/N: I haven't updated in a while...Blame Attack on Titan and the many other fanfiction ideas roaming around my jumbled mind. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

_"Don't worry, Nami!"_

His voice echoed throughout her head, the sentences he said before jumping down to the soldier dock system.

_"I'll be fine! I have this floating thing to help me!"_

Her brows furrowed as she watched his form standing on a surf board cruise across the waves. She leaned on the rail and frowned. It made her wonder, how could he possibly ride on such thing when she couldn't even stand on the piece of board? He could ride a surfboard, yet she cannot, but she could ride her waver, and he _can't._

She had attempted to surf one time and failed miserably. So how come he could?

Nami puffed up her cheeks in annoyance. "Stupid rubber idiot..." she muttered.

The black-haired teen sported only red shorts and a white and blue striped floatation device surrounding his waist. The surf board was too white and blue. Though he did not wear his signature straw hat and instead gave it to Nami to keep for safety.

As he rode another wave, a grin adorning his features, he jumped up with the board and glided slightly across the air. Nami and the others on the deck couldn't help but smile or grin up at him in awe at the achievement as he pumped his fist to the air. Though it was soon gone without another second passing as he lost his footing and slipped off the board, falling to the ocean below.

"Luffy!" Chopper, in monster point, yelled.

"Luffy-san!" Brook said, running over to the railing with Chopper from the other side of the deck.

Nami gaped with an open mouth while Robin and Franky standing behind her just stared with indifferent expressions. Meanwhile, Zoro and Sanji, in the back, fought over another surf board. Seeing the situation at hand, Brook and Chopper jumped off on instinct, forgetting their devil fruit abilities.

Usopp followed behind and yelled at them with Nami and Franky in unison.

"YOU IDIOTS!"

Robin chuckled as Usopp jumped in after them, Franky diving down too. "My, my, it seems that we have ourselves a predicament." she said with a smile, not at all fazed by their current situation. Nami drooped against the rail, face palming as she sighed.

"I told that idiot that it wasn't a good idea!" Nami said with a huff, "But he didn't listen! Serves him right..."

Soon enough, Usopp and Franky boarded the ship, the three hammers in tow. Nami raised her head from her palm and looked at the panting group laid on the grassy deck. A comical tick mark formed on her forehead as she raised a fist.

With lightning speed, she gave Brook and the brain point Chopper two bumps on the head while she gave Luffy several more hits than the other two. Robin smiled down at them as a small chuckle escaped her lips. Usopp sighed and took off his soaked shirt.

"I knew Luffy'd fall sooner or later, but I didn't expect for you two to dive in with him." Usopp said, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, Nami!" Chopper exclaimed, tears in his eyes as he remained in the same laying position, unable to move. "I swear I won't do it again!"

Nami's gaze softened at the reindeer doctor's words and smiled.

"It's okay, Chopper." she said.

"Aa! Really!" he said, a grin creeping upon his features.

"Mm."

"Thank you, Nami!" he said, happily.

Nami simply smiled down at him for a few moments, but turned her eyes to the call of a familiar afro wearing musician.

"Ah, Nami-san..." Brook said, weakly raising a bony hand. "May I please see your pan-"

The tangerine haired woman raised a foot and kicked the swordsman to the wall, interrupting him before he could finish asking his question.

"NO WAY IN HELL!"

Brook hit the wall head on and slowly slid to the ground. He landed on the grass with a thud, "Aa, maybe I should have asked another time..." he mumbled before falling to unconsciousness.

"GAAH! BROOK!" Chopper screamed, a terrified look on his face.

Nami looked up and noticed Zoro and Sanji from the corner of her eye. Her eye twitched at seeing both men sitting on the ground around a literally cut in half surf board. A depressed aura surrounded them.

"You two..."

She hit both of them on the head and watched the two men fall, also unconscious.

"GAACK!"

"Mellorine~"

Nami transferred her gaze to the black-haired teen on the grass in front of her. She could hear his heavy intakes of air from her distance as she walked over to him and jumped up, landing roughly onto Luffy's oversized stomach.

Luffy began to cough out water from the sudden impact to his back. Once all the water had gone and left his system, he felt the sudden sensation of pressure to his back, and it felt quite pointy too. He shifted his head to look behind his shoulder, only to see an infuriated Nami standing on top of him, wearing high heels.

"Nami~," he whined. "Can you get off? You're shoes are really pointy and you're too heavy..." he said, quite bluntly at that.

"Heavy...?" Nami asked, her voice cracking at his words.

Luffy slowly felt his energy come back and quickly dodged the woman's angry stomp with her heel by rolling underneath her weight, causing Nami to fall. He grabbed her hand before she fell and pulled her to him. She landed against his chest softly and felt the strange feeling of butterflies in her stomach.

The ebony haired teen lifted her head with his finger under her chin and pulled his hat past her head to cover their faces from the crew. He leaned forward and pressed his lips firmly against hers, tilting his head slightly to the side.

Nami froze at the sudden actions and simply stared at his closed eyelids with her open ones. He broke apart and grinned at her shocked expression. Then, he stood up, placing his treasured hat securely on top of his head and ran over to a gaping Usopp, asking if he had done good riding on the waves.

The tangerine haired woman stared at the black-haired teen's back with her mouth hung open, her brows furrowed and her cheeks stained in a light pink hue.

She could hear the chuckles of a certain archeologist and the "super" praises given from the blue haired cyborg as she crossed her arms, turning away with a pout.


	6. Different Definitions

Luffy stared intently at Nami's back, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips forming a frown. He sat with his legs crossed, watching the tangerine haired woman work. He heard her sigh and she turned around with an annoyed expression.

"How long are you going to keep sitting there? Go bother Sanji or something!" she said, pointing to the direction of the kitchen. She turned around and snipped off a dead branch off the tree.

Luffy remained still, his expression still serious. "Nami, do you know what romance means?"

Slightly caught off guard by the sudden question, she stood still, her eyes blinked in confusion. Thinking that he meant it by the adventure kind of romance, she responded with a simple answer.

"It means adventure, Luffy." she said with half lidded eyes, turning her head to look down at the boy. His frown deepened, seeming to have been unsatisfied by the response.

"No!" he blurted, "I know that already..." he muttered.

She looked at him with furrowed brows. "Then why'd you even ask?"

He closed his eyes, "Hmm..." he said, before raising his head. "The other kind of romance...You know, like..." he pondered. "King and Queen!"

Nami gaped down at the boy. She sighed and crouched down to his eye level.

"Luffy..." she trailed off, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Go ask Robin or something." she replied with a shake of her head as she stood up to finish her job.

Luffy simply furrowed his brows and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to the ground and to his lap. Nami squeeled in surprise and blushed faintly at the fact that she was practically straddling him. She growled at him and attempted to pull away, but he held a tight grip around her waist.

"Geez! Luffy! Let go already!"

The black haired boy looked indifferent as he lightly and chastely placed his lips upon hers. It was mere seconds that he broke away and stared at her blank and confused face.

He grinned.

"That was romance, right?"

* * *

A/N: I'm stopping this oneshot series in 10 chapters...I'm too lazy. I've been thinking of making a fanfiction called 'The Innocent Prince and the Arrogant Maid'. XD LOL. Of course it's LuNa...


	7. Simple and Sweet

Nami stared at the half-naked teenager running across the grassy lawn with the other two idiots, her gaze fixated only on him as she took a swipe at the area on the table, intending on grabbing the cock tail but accidentally knocking the glass over.

A crash was heard and she felt all eyes go on her, the atmosphere going quiet. Her eyes trailed down at the pink and orange concoction spewed about the ground.

She sighed irritably and leaned down, picking up the shattered glass and standing up to see one of Robin's hands offering her a towel and an empty bin.

"Thanks, Robin." she muttered, throwing the broken glass into the bin. She took the towel and began wiping at the mess she made.

"Nami-swan! Is everything alri-" he paused at seeing her actions and was immediately by her side. "Nami-san, you have no need to use your delicate hands to clean this mess, let me handle-"

"Oh, it's okay Sanji-kun. I can clean this myself."

"But-"

"It's fine,"

Sanji hesitantly smiled and bowed slightly. "As you wish, mademoiselle."

As Sanji left and the crew began to continue their daily routines, Nami sighed once she finished and slumped down her lawn chair. Robin looked up at her from her book and smiled.

"You seem to be distracted today." she remarked.

Nami pouted at her words and closed her eyes, leaning against the chair. "It's nothing..." she muttered.

A few moments of silence passed as the usual calls of the seagulls, the sounds of the churning waves, and the voices and sounds of the crew doing their daily routine made the quietness even more comfortable for the two.

Soon enough, Nami opened her lazy eyes, looking straight ahead at the endless blue, cloudy sky.

"Hey, Robin, can I ask you a question?" she hummed, crossing her arms behind her head.

"Aa, what may the question be?"

"...What words do you think would fit Luffy the most?"

Robin blinked at her sudden and strange question but smiled warmly.

"He is a very vague captain and is very strong willed and determined." she paused momentarily. "There are many words out there that would fit Luffy's character perfectly."

"..."

"Simple..." Nami spoke.

Robin smiled.

"Simple..." repeated Nami. "I think that fits."

"Yes, I agree."

Nami felt very thoughtful at that moment and couldn't help but zone out just slightly.

"Why may you ask?" Robin smiled.

"...Just a thought..."

* * *

Nami sat on her bed, reading silently from a book Robin had recently suggested to her. She smiled slightly at the idiocy of a certain character in the book and felt her mind start unfocusing on the words and suddenly start thinking of the similarities between the certain character and her captain.

She laughed at her thoughts but paused when she heard the door of the room being opened. She looked up in time to see the same person that was just in her mind a few moments ago poke his head into the room.

When he spotted her, he quickly bolted up and landed next to her on the bed, to which caused the book to flip over and close. He shoved his straw hat at her face and cried with slightly teary eyes.

"Nami! Fix it!"

Her only response was a fistful of her hand straight at his forehead. He fell on his back against the wooden floor and whined.

"You idiot! You made me lose my page!" she screamed.

Luffy quickly sat up and shoved the hat at her face once again. "Nami, fix it!"

Nami sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose in irritation.

"Fine, fine." she muttered, placing the book aside. She took the offered item along with a sewing kit from her drawer and began to sew close the small hole on the material.

As she worked, she felt his keen eyes staring at her careful hands. He had crawled up and sat on the space in front of her, slightly invading her personal space. Nami bit off the thread and gave him the hat.

"Here."

"Shishishi! Thanks, Nami!" he said with a bright grin. Then, he placed the hat back on his head and gave her a small peck on the cheek.

He left, his laughter trailing behind him as he closed the door shut behind him.

Nami smiled and touched her cheek softly.

_'Yes, simple...and sweet.'_

* * *

A/N: Meh, don't really like this one. Sorry, didn't proofread it. I'd like to start writing other multiple chapter stories soon. Hope you read them and stick around to these boring oneshots. ;P


End file.
